Namagem
Namagem is a character in the TV show Mega Man: Fully Charged, first appearing in the episode Lightfall Part II. Originally portrayed as a ruthless and mysterious enforcer to Lord Obsidian, he is later revealed to be Mega Man's misguided twin brother who survived Obsidian until Sgt. Night was unmasked and arrested for his crimes. In The Gauntlet Part II, it was revealed that Dr. Light is his real father and that Night had kidnapped him near the end of the Hard Wars; this led to Namagem turning against Night. Personality He is aggressive, prideful, and impatient. He was loyal to Sgt. Night, but his insubordinate attitude sometimes drove him to disobey him, as seen when he went out to challenge Mega Man against his master's orders. Although he was friendly to his boss, he secretly fears his Lord Obsidian form. In The Gauntlet Part II when he leaned the truth about all of Night's lies, he became horrified and and called himself a monster, becoming more vengeful towards his brother for having a better life than him while he was being used as a tool by Night. History He makes his debut in Lightfall Part II saving Lord Obsidian and taking him back to their lair. In Big Bad Dreams, Hypno Woman revealed that Dr. Light asked her to help with Namagem, although this fails when she was captured and he copy her ability in the process. In Enemy of my Enemy, he and Fire Man held a grudge against each other. He appears in The Gauntlet Part II. Appearance He has heterochromia, having each eye of a different color, though it was never originally in his design; instead, it was a result of the injury that created the scar in his left eye, making the eye fade in color. With Namagem's helmet removed, his voice sounds almost identical to Mega Man's, but slightly deeper. Original Form When it was revealed that he was Aki's brother, his armor changed to resemble Mega Man's armor more closely, but his right eye was red and his left eye was a light lavender with a large scar running down his face. In a flashback that showed his creation, his armor was the same as Mega Man's, but yellow. There is also an additional fin-like object on his helmet as well, which is identical to Mega Man's super form. He has a paler skin tone than his brother. Namagem Form Namagem's design is similar to that of Sgt. Night/Lord Obsidian, but has black and yellow armor, a different mask/helmet, an arm cannon on his right arm instead of his left, and is the same size as Aki Light/Mega Man. He only has one jet blade on his back that he instead uses as a boomerang instead of a laser gun. Abilities Like his brother, Namagem can copy and use Robot Masters' weapons, though he can store more than three at a time. His replication ability works different from Aki’s and more akin to the classic Mega Man from the games until Mega Man 11, where his ability only copies the weapon for the buster, instead of changing his overall look to match the Robot Master he has copied from. A difference between him and Mega Man is that he doesn't change his appearance or buster with any schematics he activates, and it can be noted that he can only copy and use projectile-based abilities. This can explain why he doesn't have any melee-based weapons, such as Drill Man's drills, Wave Man's harpoon, Cut Man's blade, or Guts Man's vacuum buster, though this is one particular weapon can't be changed, due to his buster's inability to match the weapon of the robot master he got the schematics from. It's also unknown if Namagem suffers the same side effects as Aki, who sometimes behaves like the robots he replicated their powers from. Boomerang: The spikes in his shoulders are boomerangs he can throw. Weakness Like the Mega Buster, Namagem's arm cannon can suffer from overcharging and overheating if used continuously without. Stop. If he is continuously attacked, his mask can fall away, revealing part of his face. Gallery Namagem.png|Dr. Light holding a picture of Namagem namagem.PNG namagemsprite.PNG|Mega Man vs Namagem namagem16bit.PNG Namagem's Eye.PNG|Namagem's eye, seen after Mega Man and Fire Man damaged his mask Namagem past.png Namagem looking at his family before going.png Trivia *Namagem's name is "Mega Man" spelled backwards. **Further emphasizing the connection between the two, Namagem and Aki Light/Mega Man share the same voice actor, that being Vincent Tong. *Namagem’s character appears to be an amalgamation of Proto Man and Bass; he is the brother of Mega Man initially under the influence of the main antagonist who often disregards his boss’s orders. Namagem also shares Bass’s color scheme and eye color, and his desire to prove he's stronger than Mega Man. **This makes him similar to Solo from the Mega Man Star Force series, as his character is an amalgamation of ProtoMan.EXE and Bass.EXE from the Mega Man Battle Network series. Category:Mega Man: Fully Charged characters Category:Stubs Category:Antagonists Category:Robots Category:Robots made by Dr. Light Category:Males